An Unexpected Interuption
by poisonouspoisson
Summary: Christian and Ana spend some "quality time" in their bedroom, but soon are unexpectedly interrupted. Lemon.


**Authors Note:** I'm back again with another oneshot, filled with fluff and sex and anything else you could ever ask for! Please let me know what you think, I'm pretty much a newbie when it comes to writing stuff like this. Your feedback would be much appreciated! (Also if you wouldn't mind going to take the poll on my profile, it'll help me know what I should write next!)

Staring at Christian was one of Ana's favorite morning activities. He was just so damn beautiful. She had never known a man could be beautiful before she met him. Anastasia stretched out on the bed and let her eyelids hang lazily. The view out of the bedroom window was gorgeous, all green fields and milky white clouds. Ana still couldn't believe that this was her life. But in it Christian was her anchor, tethering her to everything she loved.

And wasn't he just_ delectable._. The bright grey of his eyes, she imagined, shone like metal behind his sleeping lids. The sheet wrapped comfortably around his legs, it stretched up to just below the waistband of his pajama pants. The ones that hung in that way, the top of his happy trail stuck out over his pants and all Ana wanted to do was pull them off.

Then she realized she could.

Slowly but surely she made her way on top of him. Trying to move quietly as not to wake him, a full out grin plastered on her face. This would be fun. Ana startled him, across his knees and tucked two of her fingers underneath his waistband. She carefully pulled them down, watching his face for any kind of change. Christian stayed blissfully asleep. She pulled down his pajama pants until they were just below his knees. She looked down at her man. Even not fully erect he was still of substantial size. Boldly, knowing he wasn't watching her, she wrapped her hand around the base of his length. His mouth twitched, but he made no other signs of being awake.

With a smile Anastasia begin to move her hand up and down his shaft, slowly first but then with an increased fever as he came alive in her hand.

_Ah, there's the Christian I know and love_ she laughed to herself. She continued fucking him with her hand as moans escaped his mouth, over and over he would groan, consumed by this deep and primal feeling. It was just so damn sexy.

Ana released him and stretched up, feeling his tip run along the top half of her body, she shivered. The head came to rest just below her naval as she cupped the side of his face with one of her hands and kissed him passionately. He awoke almost immediately, consumed by her and moaned against her mouth, she smiled.

"Mrs. Grey," he said in a seductive, hoarse whisper. "What a wake up call you are." He grinned moving his hand down in between her legs and feeling her through her panties. They were made of thin cotton and lace and she relished under his touch, feeling his fingertips press against her wetness through the cloth.

"Not just yet, Mr. Grey." Ana smiled, and it took all her power to move away from his touch. "I wasn't done with you just yet."

"Oh?" Christian raised a sexy eyebrow to her, but that 'Oh' soon turned into a gasp as she seductively licked the pre-cum from his tip, keeping contact with his eyes the whole time.

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey." Ana smiled coyly as Christian threw his head back onto the pillow.

Ana quickly scrambled on top of him, placing each of her knees right outside his, Ana took him into her mouth and she felt him fill her. She loved this feeling, complete power. Only her mouth stood in the way of his pleasure. She slowly began to suck him off, taking him all the way in to the back of her throat and applying the correct amount of pressure with her tongue, she swirled it around the head and then removed him from the heat of her mouth completely. He groaned out in frustration and she took him in her mouth again, massaging his balls. He groaned, once again deep and primal and utterly sexy. His hand found the back of her hand, cupping it gently he pushed, urging her forward.

She giggled against him and sucked harshly, running her teeth along his sides. He gasped and she knew he was close. She quickly bobbed up and down over him, taking him deep into her mouth, pushing her tongue against him, and then he came for her.

"Fuck, Ana." he moaned her name loudly and bucked his hips up, burying himself deep inside her. She swallowed him and looked up at his face with a smile. His eyes were wide and his lips parted. He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment and then flopped his head back against the plush white pillows.

"Christ, Ana. You'll be the death of me." Ana chocked back a grin filled with more teeth then she knew what to do with. Christian gripped her forearms tightly, and in one graceful swoop flipped them so that he was on top of her.

"I believe it's your turn, Mrs. Grey." he smiled back at her and pressed two fingers firmly against the bottom of her panties. They both groaned together.

"You're dripping." he gasped as he rubbed his fingers against the cloth. "I love how I turn you on." he moaned and slipped his middle finger around the fabric of her panties and inside of her. Anastasia moaned loudly as the heel of his hand pressed up against the front of her vagina.

"Oh baby." Christian said and Ana's hands crumpled the sheets on either side of her. "You're so fucking wet." he whispered roughly against her ear and tugged her ear bud with his teeth. She gasped his name and dug her finger tips into his shoulders. She could feel herself quickly building beneath his expert touch.

"Mommy?" a small voice came from outside the locked door. They both froze.

"Daddy?" the questioning voice came again and Ana and Christians eyes met.

"Shit" Christian muttered and drew his finger out of her. She groaned involuntarily at the loss and he smiled wickedly down at her. Drawing his finger into his mouth and licking her off him, it was so damn erotic. _You kinky bastard_, she cursed him in her head and couldn't help but smile.

"That lock was the best investment I've ever made." he laughed but then quickly whipped his sexy expression away and tried to smooth his fingers through his 'almost just fucked' hair. He winked at her as he got up off the bed and went to the door.

"What is it, sweetie?" Anastasia heard Christian say sweetly and she smiled, wrapping herself up in the warm sheets. She heard Teddy's soft voice reply and her smile widened.

"I'm hungry." Teddy said, his tired, disembodied voice drifted into the room. She could only see Christians back sticking out from behind the door. But what a cute backside it was.

"Okay Teddy." Ana heard the smile in her husband's voice. "Let me tell mommy one thing and then I'll be right back." Christian quickly pivoted on his heel and bounded up to her and then proceeded to jump over her, his hands and knees landed just beside hers. She laughed, loud and unruly.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mrs. Grey." he smiled and kissed her quick, tugging on that bottom lip he loved so much. He quickly walked back to the door and closed it softly behind him, Ana listened to the sound of their feet padding down the hallway.

_And I you, Mr. Grey_, she thought with a sweet smile, _and I you_.


End file.
